


NaNoWriMo - But ficlets

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Little ficlets (thus far I think everything has been under 200 words) following a prompt list.  Also posted on tumblr





	1. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat posts her first selfie with Adena

Kat angles her head side to side giving her phone a pouty face. Satisfied with the results of her Boomerang, Kat adds this to her Instagram story. She’s just posted the story when she sees Adena stride past her.

“Hey, sexy!” Kat reaches for Adena’s hand pulling her to sit. Kat offers her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Adena’s smile broadens at the touch. “I’m not very late, am I?” She asks concerned.

“You’re perfect.” Kat can’t stop smiling back, she feels lost in Adena’s eyes. Suddenly, to break the intensity - “Take a selfie with me!”

Adena’s eyes linger on Kat for a second longer before looking to the camera and imitating the faux-serious face Kat is making.

“I like it,” Adena chuckles.

“Do you mind if I post it?”

“Not at all,” Adena responds, her voice slightly softer. Her eyes wander across Kat’s face, watching Kat’s eyes focus on the phone. Adena looks down at Kat’s fingers gliding across her phone.This is the first time Kat posts a picture of Adena; the caption a simple heart emoji.


	2. Bridal Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena falls asleep on the sofa

Kat tries to hide her smirk. Adena has been poring over the photos for her next show for hours. Her eyes fluttering shut every few minutes. Experience has taught Kat not to suggest going to bed - Adena can be surprisingly cranky when she’s sleepy but determined to work.

Instead, Kat continues to pretend not to notice Adena falling asleep. She focuses on watching Stranger Things even though she’ll have to rewatch the episode when Adena is truly awake.

“That guy is awful,” Adena says suddenly. The smirk on Kat’s face grows. Another thing she has learned is that Adena will try to engage in conversation when she realizes she’s falling asleep, as though she’s trying to prove that she’s still awake.

“I know, I can’t stand him.” Kat doesn’t hear another word from Adena.

Kat looks over to Adena at the episode’s end to find her eyes shut, breathing heavy with sleep. Kat can, now, allow herself to smile fully. She turns off the tv before placing her arms underneath Adena’s curled up body. She gently pads over to the bedroom and Adena stirs slightly in her arms.

Kat whispers, “We’re just going to bed.”

“Okay,” Adena murmurs against Kat’s skin.

Kat places a soft kiss at the top of Adena’s head. Who knew such a small word could melt her heart.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat drunkenly gushing about Adena

Jane is walking over to the coffee table with the next round of drinks when she glimpses Kat’s phone screen. “Oh my God, Kat!”

“What?!” she asks shocked.

“I assumed you were on Twitter; have you just been looking at photos of Adena?”

“Maybe.” She shrugs and sips her drink.

“You’ve got it so bad,” Sutton cries out.

“I know,” Kat groans, drawing out her words. “Okay, but, look at her. She’s so pretty!”

“Oooh, I like that top.” Sutton leans closer into Kat’s side to look at the picture. Kat giggles and leans her head onto Sutton’s, murmuring in agreement.

“And she’s so smart and talented.” Kat swipes to the next picture of Adena at the studio. “And … oops.” Kat pulls the phone into her chest. “I don’t think Adena would want you to see that one.”

“Yeah, no. I don’t think she would,” Jane agrees while Sutton tips over giggling.

Kat falls over with Sutton, trying to shush her laughter. It only makes Sutton laugh louder and soon Kat finds herself laughing, too.

Her phone vibrates with an incoming call. Kat’s eyes light up; Jane and Sutton know it’s Adena well before Kat answers, “Hey, babe!”

“Hey, babe!” Jane and Sutton call out in unison.

Kat laughs, walking to the kitchen, “Jane and Sutton say hi …”


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snowfall

Adena, in an oversized t-shirt, stands by the window gazing out.

“Whatcha doin’ babe?” Kat asks from bed, her voice laced with sleep.

Adena smiles at Kat. “It’s the first snowfall. It’s gorgeous. The way these tiny snowflakes flutter about, making their way down, until it blankets the world. I kind of want to go photograph it.”

Kat stretches before making her way out of the bed. “Let’s go do it.”

“It’s early, love. Are you sure you don’t want to stay in bed, I wouldn’t go out too long.”

“No, I totally want to go with you.”

They dress quickly and make their way outside. Adena’s eyes brightening, assessing the environment, determining which shots to take. Kat, meanwhile, goes down the street to a cafe.

“I got you a coffee and a scone,” Kat calls out, alerting Adena of her return.

Adena takes in the way the snowflakes continue to fall, landing in Kat’s curls. Adena reaches out to Kat, holding her scarf, she murmurs, mesmerized “You look absolutely beautiful.” Then gently pulls her in for a kiss.


	5. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadena dog sitting

“Oh, Honey, what has she done to you?” The corgi waddles over happily to greet Adena. “I leave you alone for a few hours, and this is what happens?” Adena looks to Kat.

“So, she goes by Harley, now.”

“Does she?”

“It’s her alter ego,” Kat says matter of factly. “We were on a walk and she wanted to go into this pet store. She chose the outfit!” Kat holds Honey’s face between her hands, stroking her. “I couldn’t say no to this cute face.”

Adena had dropped off Honey wearing her rhinestone bow collar before she had to go to a work meeting, but here she finds Kat has changed her into a black leather jacket and red bandana.

“Don’t worry,” Kat reassures Adena, pulling her onto her lap. “I’ll change her before Denise picks her up.” Kat’s attempt at kissing Adena is interrupted by Honey trying to jump on Adena’s lap.

“Oh, do you want to join us?” Kat asks in her pet voice, as Adena lifts him.

Once situated, Kat’s able to place her kiss. “So how was the meeting?”


	6. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3+ Richard+ Adena watch the Superbowl

“I didn’t think you cared about football.” Adena takes a seat next to Kat on the loveseat. 

“She doesn’t” Jane answers. “She’s just here for the commercials.”

“Excuse you. Sutton gave me a football crash course. I’m basically an expert now.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure that you really paid any attention.” 

“Sutton, I am offended. I gave you all -” Sutton narrows her eyes at Kat who amends “-almost all of my attention.”

“Who’s that?” Sutton points at the screen to a player.

“He’s the - the q-”

“Quarterback,” Richard whispers to Kat on his way back from the kitchen. 

“Don’t help her!” Sutton takes a beer from him.

“Quarterback! It was on the tip of my tongue.

“Throw it! Throw the ball! He’s wide open!” Sutton suddenly yells at the television.

“Sack him!” Richard and Sutton never cheer for the same team. 

“Reversal!” Kat joins the yelling.

“What?!” Sutton questions.

“The guy just threw the yellow flag. He’s going to make them do it over. A reversal.”

“Alright,” Sutton swigs her beer, “I see her logic.” 

“Basically an expert,” Kat gloats to Jane and Adena.


	7. Red String Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destined to meet

“I thought knitting would be a relaxing, yet practical, winter activity to pick up.”

“Mmhmm,” Kat offers, indicating that she is listening.

“But I don’t think I’ve very good at this.” Adena chuckles softly holding up the misshapen scarf she is working on.

“What? No! You’re doing great, babe.” Adena gives her a pointed look knowing that Kat’s words are more kind that truthful. “Nobody will be able to notice any of the mistakes. They’ll be blown away with how great you look with this shade of red.” 

Adena smiles appreciatively. “Well, I need a break. My hands are tired.”

Kat takes Adena’s hands into her own, gently rubbing her palm and the space between her thumb and index finger. Kat kisses her palm. She begins to pull on a loose string of the yarn.

“Did you know,” Kat makes a knot in the string, “there is this myth,” Kat places the loop on her little finger, “that the gods tie an invisible red cord,” then she places the other loop on Adena’s finger, “of those destined to meet?”

“You think we were destined to meet?”

“Most definitely,” Kat stares into Adena’s eyes.

Adena cradles Kat’s face in her hands, whispers against her lips, “I love you,” before pressing a kiss there.


	8. Snow

It's been snowing the past few days which has made Kat lazy. She is a summer child and does not enjoy being in the snow any more than necessary. 

But she misses Adena.

Kat zips her coat and pulls down on the dangling strings to secure the hat on her head. Kat pulls out her phone, scrunches her nose, tongue out, snapping a photo for Adena. _Miss you!_

_I cannot handle how cute you are._

_Miss you :)_

Adena sends Kat a picture of her socked feet against the coffee table, a mug of tea, most likely, nearby.

Kat can't wait, deciding to video chat her.

Noticing the snow falling around Kat questions, “Love, where are you going? It's so cold out.”

“I'm on my way to you, ‘dena!” Kat beams despite the shivering. She quickens her pace wishing she could run. “I won't let this snow keep me from you any longer!” She belts out dramatically.

When Kat arrives, Adena wraps her in a warm blanket, pulling her into a kiss by her hat strings. A mug of tea waiting for her.


	9. Warmth

Adena tosses in bed too cold to fall back asleep. The clock on the bedside table reads 2:30am. Adena bunches the blanket around her trying to warm up. 

She turns facing Kat, who is sleeping peacefully. Adena moves closer to her, lifts her arm gently to drape over her body. Not gently enough, apparently.

Kat stirs, her eyes slightly open. “Hey,” she mumbles. “You okay?”

“Just cold,” Adena whispers. 

Kat hums. “Come here.” Kat pulls Adena closer, rubbing her nose against Adena's cold one. “Take my warmth.”

Adena runs her hand under Kat's shirt slowly, allowing Kat to adjust to her cold hands. How her body can run so warm is beyond Adena's understanding. But she is very grateful tonight. 

Quickly Adena feels her body warm up. Listening to Kat's steady breathing, having fallen back to sleep, Adena closes her eyes.


	10. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena surprises Kat by coming home a day early from a trip out of town

Kat's hands glide up Adena's legs until they are wrapped around her waist. Her hands make their way under Adena's shirt. Two weeks without her, without being able to do this, was way too long.

“I missed you,” Kat peppers kisses along Adena's jaw and neck, “so much.”

Adena hums, her hand squeezing Kat's neck. “I am very happy to be home.”

The time apart seems to have affected Kat's tolerance. She can hear her heart pounding with each gasp and breathy moan she draws from Adena's lips. Hears Adena whisper her name repeatedly; softly then louder.

Louder...and she sounds different. Kat pulls away from Adena, realizing there is a banging along with her name. Both coming from her front door. 

Kat groans. “I'm sorry. You said you were coming in tomorrow. I made plans with Jane and Sutton.”

Adena hops off the counter. “It's ok. I'll just...go take a shower.” She casts Kat one last glance as she walks away.

Kat could really use a cold shower right now


	11. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat doesn't exercise

“Babe,” Kat huffs out, holding her side with one arm, the other pressed against a large cold rock. “I need a break. I’m dying of exhaustion here.”

Adena circles back to Kat. “It has only been five minutes.”

“Yeah. Um. I’m not. Very Active.”

Adena laughs leaning up against the rock letting Kat catch her breath. 

“Why did I agree to a morning hike?”

“Because you love me. And because the view from the top is beautiful. It will be well worth it.”

“I don’t know,” Kat pulls Adena closer by the waist, “the view from here is pretty good.”

Adena laughs, cupping Kat’s face. “I normally love your breathless declarations of admiration, but this isn’t quite the same.”

Kat gasps in feigned offense.

When her breathing has evened out, she wraps Adena in a hug, placing a kiss to her neck. She murmurs into her skin, “When we’re done with this hike, I get to choose our next activity.” Satisfied with the little giggle Adena lets out, she claps her hands enthusiastically. “Let’s do this!”


	12. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena meets the friends

“I haven’t been hiding Adena. I’ve,” Kat shrugs, dipping her piece of bread into the olive oil mixture, “just been enjoying our alone time.”

“Do you have any idea how difficult it has been not to just show up at your apartment so I can meet her.”

“Sutton, that’s crazy. Jane, tell her that’s crazy.”

“Okay, it might be crazy, but we really want to meet the woman that has so clearly affected you.”

“Calm down, I’m not that affected by her.” Perhaps this statement would have been more effective if Adena hadn’t just approached the table. Kat’s smile took over her face, “Hey, babe!”

“Hello,” Adena’s voice warm with affection, she places a kiss to Kat’s cheek before turning her attention to her friends. “Hello, I’m Adena.” She shakes both of their hands as they offer their names.

The twinkle behind Kat’s eyes doesn’t leave the entire evening, as she watches Adena easily engage Jane and Sutton in conversation. Her heart full of adoration, she catches herself watching Adena walk away after excusing herself to use the lady’s room. 

“Oh my God, I’m in love with her.”

“Same!” Sutton draws out dramatically.

“Hands off, you two, she’s mine!” Kat laughs. Adena is hers; and, oh, how completely Kat was hers.


	13. Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Kat

Kat lies in bed, her face pressed against the cool fabric of her pillow. She didn’t bother turning any lights on when she got home after she saw Adena. After she tried to take back her text. Tried to prove that she was ready to move past her worries and fears because Adena was - is so worth it.

This was the only way that felt safe to cry the inordinate amount of tears she was shedding.

She fucked up. Big.

She’d been drawn to Adena from the day they met. And something was just starting. But she just had to stand in her own way with her insecurities. She was the reason Adena was on her way to Paris and another woman. Someone probably better for her.

Kat takes in a shaky breath with that thought.

Five more minutes. That’s all she’ll indulge of her self blame fueled pity party. Then she’ll breathe and push this aside. But until then, she’ll cry not caring if her tears and makeup leave stains on the bed.


	14. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat tells Adena about her sex dream

Something about laying with her head pressed up against Adena’s bare back, her hand tracing along her waist, leads Kat’s thoughts into a reflection on the beginning of their relationship, back to how they met. 

“I don’t think I ever told you that I dreamt about you when we first met.”

“No, I don’t think you did. What did you dream?”

Kat laughs lightly slightly embarrassed to admit this. “It was a sex dream.”

“A sex dream?” Adena’s face, now directly in front of Kat’s, is wide eyed and intrigued.

“Mmhmm. When I woke up, the details were fuzzy. But you had been kissing me. All over. And, uh, my body was not happy to realize it was just a dream.” Kat’s face flushes red with the memory.

“You wanted me from the start,” Adena teases.

“Oh, like you didn’t already know this?” Kat laughs.

“It’s still nice to hear.” Adena kisses Kat’s lips softly, her hand moves lightly across her back. “Do I live up to your dreams?”

“Exceeded them a thousand times.”


	15. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's pretty clear I didn't complete the nanowrimo. I think there are some I wrote that I haven't uploaded which I may do. But I wrote this tiny piece after the promo release yesterday and didn't want to make it it's own work. So here it is :)

“Kat,” Adena whimpers against her lips, “we should -”

Mm-mm, Kat hums in disagreement, her hand slipping underneath Adena’s shirt, leaning further into the kiss.

“They’ll be here soon.” Adena’s words argue, but her hand is at Kat’s neck encouraging her to continue trailing kisses down her neck.

“In like, twenty minutes.”

Adena should finish getting ready. She knows she shouldn’t be meeting Kat’s parents for the first time with swollen lips and flushed cheeks, but it’s hard not to get lost in Kat’s kisses. 

They’re so consumed in their kiss, Kat’s hand squeezing at Adena’s hip, knowing they don’t have time for what they really want, that they don’t realize someone is at the door until a voice joins the knocking.  
“Kat?!”

 

“Shit,” Kat jumps back looking at her watch, “they’re early.”

Adena adjusts her shirt searching for her hijab while Kat wipes away Adena’s lipstick from her face.

“Coming!” 

She takes a big breath in. This is it. The moment she never foresaw, introducing someone to her parents.

She casts one last glance at Adena, making sure they both look composed enough. 

And that’s all she needed to prepare herself. Looking at the woman she loves, a sense of calm washes over her. 

Her parents will love her girlfriend as much as she does. 

How could they not?


	16. Rain

After Fajr prayer this morning, Adena drank her coffee while reading quietly on the sofa. Completely typical behavior, but something feels different. The quality of this silence seems to hold something.

She has been staring out the window for the past fifteen minutes. It doesn’t seem that she hears Kat’s question from the kitchen.

Kat pads over to her quietly, she gently wraps her arms around Adena from behind. Her cheek pressed against Adena’s, she watches the rain drum onto the window pane.

“Everything okay, honey?”

“The rain has me pensive today.”

“Care to share what you’re thinking about?”

“My mother. I think it’s time I visit her.” Adena looks to Kat, uncertain. “You could come. If you’d like. Meet my family.”

Kat strokes Adena’s cheek with her thumb. “I’d love to.”


	17. Lazy Morning

Adena’s eyes are heavy despite the late hour. Late for her, at least. She’s typically awake much earlier, but she had stayed up late last night with work.

Adena reaches her hand out to the other side of the bed, seeking Kat’s body, but she only finds more sheets. Kat awake before her? How late did she sleep in, she wonders, sitting up.

Kat pokes her head into the door frame. “Stay in bed!”

“O-kay.” Adena leans against the headboard waiting for Kat to let her in on what’s happening.

Kat enters the bedroom carrying a tray of pastries and coffee which she places on the night stand by Adena’s side of the bed. Adena smiles with delight at the smell of the coffee, already helping her wake up.

Kat removes the layers of clothing she only threw on to retrieve breakfast until she’s back down to just her shirt and underwear. She climbs into bed, joining Adena under the covers.

“What’s all this?”

Kat kisses Adena’s bare shoulder, hands her the newspaper already open to the crossword. “We are having a lazy morning.”


	18. Sad

Adena tries to reassure herself that this isn’t forever, tries to ease the ache in her heart, the pain of missing Kat after their brief, albeit beautiful, reunion.

Adena quickly wipes the single tear on her cheek when she hears her mother’s footsteps approaching. She feels the bed sink with her mother’s weight when she sits beside her.

“What is it that has you so sad, Adena?”

“I’m okay, maman.” Adena lies not wanting to burden her mother.

“I raised you, Adena. I know when you’re sad. Talk to me.”

Adena smiles at the kindness her mother offers. To listen without conditions, her mother putting Adena’s needs before her own comfort. Adena allows her mother to place an arm around her and Adena leans into her.

“I told you about things ending with Coco. But I didn’t tell you everything about my sudden decision to return to New York… ”

Adena continues to tell her mother about Kat - the woman she’d only heard of as friend - about how Adena had fallen for her, how Adena was on her way back for her.

Her mother listens quietly, humming acknowledgements of Adena’s words when appropriate. She let’s Adena feel everything she’s been trying to stuff away since she kissed Kat goodbye. She listens until Adena has no more words or tears to shed.

“It’s okay to be sad, Adena. And you will figure this out. You accomplish everything you have ever set your mind to. This will be no different.”

“Thank you, maman.” Adena doesn’t sit up for another minute, allowing herself to be comforted by her mother’s embrace. All these years later, and it’s still the thing she needs when she’s hurt.


	19. Stargazing

“I don’t think it’s dark enough here.” Sutton stares at the night sky.

“We left the city, how is it not dark enough?”

“I’m telling you, we should just go into the park.”

“Kat, that’s not some little park. It’s a state park. I don’t know what we might run into. Plus,” Jane points to the sign, “it says no entry after hours.”

“Nobody’s here to stop us. But, I guess if you’re fine with us not seeing any meteorites even though we drove all the way out here…”

“She’s right, Jane. We’re going in!” Sutton marches towards the park, meeting Kat’s high five on her way.

“You’re okay with trespassing, right?” Kat realizes she should have asked first.

“Most definitely,” Adena answers following after Sutton.

“Guys!” Jane calls out hoping to convince them to stay. But then she hears something behind her and she runs to catch up. She’d rather face the dangers of nature together than alone.

“This is the perfect spot,” Sutton indicates the wooden bridge they’ve stumbled upon.

While Jane and Sutton have opted for sitting and leaning their heads to the sky, Kat has chosen to use her oversized jacket as a blanket for her and Adena to lay on.

Kat plays with Adena’s fingers on her left hand while her right one points out the constellations.

“Oh, look! Did you make a wish?” The streak in the sky gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“I didn’t need to. I’m perfectly happy right here.”

“That’s really cheesy, Kat!” Sutton yells from behind them. Adena leans into Kat’s chest laughing.


End file.
